


Finding You

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is Marco's son, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OP Universe, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: When the warrior stepped up to him about the island, the similarities blared and Whitebeard made sure Marco came to meet the warrior. Who knew Marco had a son?





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr someone wanted where Ace was actually Marco's son, so here are the two parts I had done for it. It's an iffy on if I continue, but here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!

When coming upon an island, they heard of the rumors of the warriors that wouldn't mess with them as long as they left their people at peace. Plus, the Whitebeard pirates are rumored to be civilized enough, knowing if they ever want trade with an island then they better stay good. Not only that, but Whitebeard had sailed to this island almost twenty years ago, but they had been under different power that was on the rise to corruption with no one aware until years down the line. The crew had been amazed by it all, feeling the tropical air around them and just by the overall atmosphere. The livelihood of the village and market area makes them stunned on how they didn't bat an eye at the pirates.

They were told that someone would come by the ship to check on their status and give remarks on what is  _not_  to be touched on the island as they were told not to explore until the following day. The pirates gathered things from the market and made sure to clarify they mean not to be rude and to be told if they are out of place. Whitebeard is a sensible man, knowing that creating bad ties could come back to bite them later, especially when the people seem friendly enough to let them even dock.

"The messenger is here, Pops!" One of his sons is holding a slight face, the captain thinking none of it as the people of the village dressed accustomed to their way of living.

"Send them to me," a hand is waving out and the crew member shifts and takes a couple steps.

A young male with tan skin, peppered with freckles, is coming over in just a pair of shorts. On his head entangled with light brown hair is braids and beading, showing the heart shaped face. What stuns Whitebeard is the hooded dark eyes and the stoic appearance that reminds him highly of someone close to him. The individual is tall, easily walking along in sandals and has a strap over his bare chest that shows the spear on his back.

"My name is Ace," the voice comes with a spark in it as if the man could spit fire and he tilts his head for a bow. "Good to meet you."

"As to you, my boy. You already know I am Edward Newgate, also going by Whitebeard. Would you like something to drink as we talk?" The captain introduced himself and received a nod at the offer. He felt a stirring of familiarity while motioning to Jozu, who stood with a confused stare to the village warrior. "Son, could you go retrieve Marco and something to drink for our guest?"

"Sure, Pops." The commander had flickered eyes, knowing what his captain thought and how they were on the same page.

The two began to discuss matters of the island with Ace sitting to the arm of the throne to make things easier and seeming to trust the captain. Whitebeard kept matters serious, but liked the traits coming from the boy, seeing bits and pieces of a certain man as well. There was one blaring obvious sign, not knowing it would be something hereditary, but it proves that it was when Ace did it. Such a wonder and Whitebeard was pleased that Marco soon arrived in phoenix form, landing to the armrest with shifting back to human.

"Did you need me, Pops?" Hooded blue eyes found the other man sitting cross legged and soon gave a soft cooing at a sense of protectiveness and  _hoarding,_  if he could call it that, to hide this individual from danger as if it was his  _baby_. Dark eyes flared in confusion, showing a frown with full lips and crossing arms as he scrutinized the other.

"Who are you, yoi?" The speech tic makes Marco gawk and hears a rumble from his captain.

"This is the first commander, Marco the Phoenix."

"You're Rouge's boy?" The question is quickly out, Marco shifting across as Ace is now standing with a wide eyed look.

"How do you know my mother?" The question comes with a defensive look, almost daring the other to say something wrong about his mother.

"Because she is a firecracker woman that gets her way, yoi. I would recognize those freckles and soft face anywhere." The claim is out and Ace is startled by the added piece that he does so often, but no one else has that he knew of—his mother saying he got it from his father.

"What?" Confusion fills Ace as he stares to the other a bit more intently and how he is only a couple centimeters shorter than the commander. "If you knew my mom and you do that stupid thing, then you… y-you…" Lips are opened, but throat constricts as the nose crinkles and Marco sees the disgruntled face of Rouge being mirrored on the other.

"I like how she didn't  _tell_  me." A cooing is there, Marco showing a displeasure and then peers slightly to the side. "Where is she?"

"Where she wanted to be buried, yoi." The way a haze shows in dark eyes makes Marco grit teeth, not realizing the woman had passed away. "Three years ago by a poison someone had released into our water supply. She realized it and was able to stop me from drinking it too." A light glare lingers to Marco, showing a displeasure. "Even though it was okay, people of the old ruling still lingered and tried to keep the impurity out. Basically children of anyone else who visited were killed… Mom had lied to protect me." The mentioning has Marco showing to be tense and carefully eyes the young man before him, this young man being  _his son_.

"Tell me they are not alive anymore for what they have done, yoi."

"Like I would allow that!" A spat came out, Ace showing a venomous snarl and getting a smile from Marco. One hand moves to pat to a stern neck, noticing the tensing, but it quickly relaxes with shoulders slightly slumping. "I still don't see what mom saw in you." Ace mentions, causing Whitebeard to laugh and Marco rolls eyes with a scoff and smacks the back of the head of the young warrior playfully.

"Watch yourself, brat."

"As if, old man! I could take you any day, yoi!" Ace retorts, sending Whitebeard into another fit before getting dark eyes to him. "You too, Jiji!" A finger points out and the captain is rolling with his bellows while sweeping the two into his chest with a firm grip.

"Who would have thought I would be a grandparent, guarararara!"

"Pops! Let me go!"

"Unhand me, Jiji!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had needed the rest of the day to think about the new discovery of meeting his father, and the same with Marco. The first commander lingered near Whitebeard, so others could be directed away as he thought on it all and thought back to the days he had met Rouge. Things always had been easy when he had been in love, but Rouge understood his love for the sea and hadn't been upset when he continued on—even encouraged him to follow his dreams and longing of the Maiden's berth. Of course, he had always commented that he would be back to see her, but Whitebeard had been starting out so he wasn't sure on when he would be able to. Rouge said she would wait for him to return and visit, which seems like he should have sooner to not only know about the towns predicament, but also his  _son_.

The following morning had him met with Ace lingering on the railing, sitting there and seeming to be waiting on him as he turned to gaze to the commander in expectancy. No words could have been said, the early hours still clinging to them both and they both seemed ready for something to wake them up. This prompts Marco to suggest coffee for them and Ace agrees to join to even have breakfast, Marco insisting as he wants his son to start his day right.

"Shut your mouth, yoi!" Ace hollers as a man he just met, Thatch, was in fits and would probably be rolling on the ground if it wouldn't ruin his hair. A groan leaves Marco at the way Ace reacted to Thatch's teasing of the speech tick and could tell clearly that Ace probably didn't have a nice childhood with it like himself.

"Thatch, if you dare say  _one_  more thing…" Marco threatens with a glare and knew he was showing the protectiveness he feels over the younger male. It should be evident he would feel this way, Ace is his son and the fact that he willing came back to be with him was enough to get him take on his role properly. He's missed twenty years of his life and if he could make up for it, then he would try his hardest to do it.

Seeing that it was a real threat this time, Thatch quickly fixes himself with a nervous laugh and smile. "Sorry, couldn't help it!" The quick getaway is best and Ace lingers to sit down, viewing across to Marco and watching him take in his morning coffee and some fruits. In a way, he wonders if his love for fruits could have came from the other as his mother had been more of a vegetable person, but Ace hates vegetables and loves fruits. Seeing the phoenix of the man had him realize where he got his ability, the rare instances he healed with that flame for serious injuries. He was sure that Marco didn't know that or would even think of it, but in a way, Ace had been grateful for such a trait.

"There's something mom would have wanted you to have." Ace starts up while gazing to his plate and beginning to nibble on an apple slice, ignoring the way blue eyes find him. "And I don't care if you have anything to do. We are going after I eat, yoi." The words come out in almost a growl and dark eyes flicker to give a stern gaze, making a chortle leave Marco.

"Good with me. I want to spend time with you, Ace." The way he says that has Ace lax a little and looking a little lost on those words. "I've already missed twenty years, yoi. There's no way I want to miss anymore when I am given this chance." Marco mentions truthfully while taking a sip of his coffee and glances to notice his captain coming in before back to his son, who looks a bit surprised though is trying to eat and look away. "Maiden, you look so much like her," those dark eyes flare up and the look he gives has him smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I would look that good with your features." He scoffs and indulges more food, aiming for the berries left as the last to devour.

"And her fire," Marco quickly adds with a chuckle and can't keep the smile off seeing the young man pouting.

"Good morning, my son and my grandson! Guarararara…" A rumble lingers as Ace complains with more spits of that feisty attitude and only gets Whitebeard laughing more while ruffling a head of light brown hair.

"I'm going to town with Ace, Pops." Marco mentions easily as he finishes his food and notices Ace tilting back to finish his water that had been provided for after the coffee.

"Of course, take all the time you need!" Whitebeard claims while sitting down at the end of the table and gives a fond smile with a chuckle. "Don't let spitfire drown you, though! Guararara…!" The claim has Ace give a noise of complaint while standing and Marco is sure to follow with a smile.

"No promises, yoi." Marco plainly mentions and gets rumbles from his captain as they leave the mess hall, others watching in confusion.

The two leave the ship, villagers watching on as one of their warriors lingers with one of the pirates and probably notice the small similarities or any of the possible links of back then or the power Ace seems to harbor through an 'abnormal' hereditary strand from a mythical zoan. Of course, there was still the ones who did not care for the fact Rouge risked the strain being tampered out of the village, but the views are slowly changing. It was hard for Ace to do anything, though, which is why he decided to become a warrior to show he was just as good as the next person even with his father being a pirate.

Going up to the small home near the edge of the village, but also close to the shoreline, Marco is led into the abode. As expected, the small space only has an area warded off to be the bathroom and everything else in view. Marco is a little stunned at the things that look close to falling apart and with a glance shows windows with locks on the shutters on the inside and the door as well. It was like he locked people out of his home and it worries the commander at such a thing, not liking the thought his son would be in danger and not feel safe in a place he calls home.

"Here," Ace comes up with a familiar necklace that has large red beads and he carefully takes it. "She wore it all the time, yoi. Touching it fondly when she told me of you and adventures I assume were in the paper, but never said your name exactly." The words linger as he watches blue eyes flicker along the necklace and Marco looks to it with mourning, brow slightly creased and lips more pursed.

"I had given this to her when I first met her," Marco speaks in a quiet way, as if it would harm someone if he spoke any louder. Fingers graze the beads and he shifts his head to soon look to the male watching him. Those dark eyes harbor a longing, wanting to know this man he has found out to be his father and Marco feels the same way about wanting to know his son. Taking the necklace carefully, he unlatches the clasp and shifts forward to get it around the warrior's neck, getting a tense reaction that softens as dark eyes view the other close to him. The necklace is in place while Marco steps back with a smile and puts a hand to a freckled shoulder. "She would want  _you_  to have it, yoi. I already know you were her world," the words speak out as if he knew the complete truth and Ace watches with pursed lips, a hand coming up to touch at the necklace.

"I lost everything with her," Ace admits with eyes crinkling and the look alone tears Marco apart. "It's hard without her, yoi."

"I'm sorry, I wish I would have known and been here sooner." Marco admits and gets a slightly desperate look that sends him over. "They don't treat you well here. I can tell, yoi." A nod is made towards the windows and watches Ace try to feign what it implies, knowing it had to be obvious. "Let me make it up, those twenty years…" The words easily leave lips as he grips to the shoulder and has dark eyes to him. "Come with us, live along the sea."

"Mom always said I had my heart for the Maiden…" Ace comments with a small smile and gets a chortle in return. " _Just like your father_ , she used to tell me." The following comment has Marco give a smile before he pulls Ace in to embrace him with a hand to braided hair.

"Then come sail the sea just like your father, yoi." Marco says and feels hands come up to grip at the back of his shirt with a face burying into his collarbone.

"I'd like that."


End file.
